1. Field of the Invention
The wedge is slidably supported on a pair of upright stanchions to which it is releasably secured by a pair of quick-release clamps arranged to be actuated by one hand of the operator. The lower end of the log is supported by an upright projection that is small in surface area in comparison with the log to be split and which is in alignment, in the direction of the splitting movement, with the apex of the wedge, the arrangement being designed to minimize twisting moments during the splitting operation.
The present invention provides an economical apparatus for splitting logs that is particularly suitable for home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical log splitters have been in use for commercial applications, but no completely satisfactory device has been available for the individual who desires to split logs for his own use. The available commercial devices are both expensive and hazardous to use making them unacceptable for home use. Such splitters as have been made available at a price to qualify them for home use have either been ineffective, awkward to use or excessively hazardous to operate.